


Like Ten Million Fireflies

by sheep_boy



Category: South Park
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheep_boy/pseuds/sheep_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short fic-let inspired by <a href="http://yaboybokuto.tumblr.com/post/138305666513/obligatory-episode-based-n-shippy-doodle-dump">yaboybokuto's art</a><br/>"What if his eyes glow sometimes and Craig's really insecure about it"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Ten Million Fireflies

I'm sitting next to one of the most comfortable people in the world. Nice comfortable, boring, predictable Tweek. Everyone thinks he's weird but he's just Tweek. If I suddenly fart too loud he'll spazz, declare a random deities name, and then scold me for eating too many tacos.

Sleepovers with Tweek are boring regular fun. I'm so lost in my riviera that I failed to realize I'm not just comfortable, I'm legitimately happy. I must have let myself get too happy because the next thing I know there's a blue flash in my room. It hits my sleeping fake boyfriend right on his face. Great.

"Agh Jesus what the hell was that"

I sigh. "Nothing dork go back to bed..." I'm not facing him anymore. There's after glow in my eyes still. There's always stupid neon laser after glow.

"Craig...?"

"I said drop it" I choke out a little too desperately. Now he won't ugh.

"Agh, p-please dude are you hurt? Did you get hit by lightning through the window?! Oh god Craig are you dying?! I can't watch you die that's way too much pressure!"

"Stop yelling Tweek," I say trying to calm down. "I'm fine"

"But there was a....something. Something happened I may be a light sleeper who startles myself awake s-sometimes but something definitely woke me up dude!"

I sigh again. I hear Stripe in his cage. Tweek's yelling must have woken him up. "Hold on," I tell my freaking out fake boyfriend before taking Stripe from his cage. I rest my hand on my little friend and he immediately calms down. My friend is helping me calm down too. I can still tell my eyes are being weird right now though. Fuck.

"I know telling you to do this is like asking Jesus to not walk on water, but please try your best to not freak out...." The desperation of my voice must have struck a cord because even though I've had my back turned to him the whole time, I could feel him steel his nerves.

I shut my eyes tight and turn towards him, still holding on to my friend Stripe for emotional support.

"Okay..." I open them up again and near instantly I see his surprise. To Tweak's credit, he's not twitching or even making anxiety yells or miscellenous noises you typically hear from him.

He slowly moves closer and grabs my face. "Holy shit,man" he declares inspecting my literally glowing blue eyes.

I glare at him for treating me like a spectacle. Tweek doesn't notice.

He moves my head side to side, I can tell the weird Peruvian magic glow is leaving a trail in the air as this is done. I don't know why it's like that, probably for the aesthetic.

"Stop," I ask. "You've got your freak show viewing in, I charge by the minute."

My bitterness must have been more than intended, he looks ashamed and hurt at the same time. He opens his mouth to ask a question, but I cut him off.

"I'm not giving you some kind of superhero backstory, man. I didn't want laser eyes ok? I'm just glad they don't actually kill anything....anymore." Tweek started twitching at the anymore part, probably worried if I could roast him alive any second. "I hate all the weird shit that goes on in this stupid town dude. And I hate that I'm part of it. I just want to have normal kid fun. I want to be Feldspar the level 6 thief. Craig the someday to be astronaut who flies to...fuckin I don't know. Epsilon 23-x.I don't want to be a freak."

Me losing it must have really struck a chord with him because the next thing I know my face is on his shoulder and he's hugging me. Damn him for being taller than me by the way. I'll catch up one day.

"I don't think you're a freak," I hear him say warily into the top of my head. Stripe squeaks in agreement. "Besides laser eyes are like really cool. And u-uhm-" he hesitates for a literal minute. He must be really worried about what he wants to say. "I don't know how you hide the uhm. Y-your...glow. But if its annoying to hide it so much I don't want you to think you have to around me. B-besides," he announces, pulling back with a stupid-happy grin. "I'm afraid of the dark anyway. You can be my fake boyfriend AND my nightlight at your place. Sorry man, your wimpy wall-stars aren't cutting it."

I take my own literal minute to process all that. "Hey," I announce indignantly "my glow in the dark stars are the bombest shit ever you turd." I flip him off.

He laughs.

I laugh in return and put Stripe back in his home. We go back to sleep with Tweek insisting I face towards him during all sleepovers now.

Things start getting easier after that. I don't stop hating my laser eye bullshit, but at least it's not as exhausting to hide it when I'm hanging out with Tweek now. And Tweek's even started covering for me when I get the glows in public and have to bail.

I hope Clyde doesn't figure out Tweek knows something about me he doesn't. He's going to be such an emotional prick to deal with.


End file.
